


The Badges of Manhood

by Arruda



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Consensual Teenage Sex, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Erotica, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanservice, Growing Up, Harem, Heterosexuality, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person Limited, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia, Polyamory, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arruda/pseuds/Arruda
Summary: Hisashi is an unassuming young man living in the town of Masara. A natural shut-in, he spends most of his time inside, with very little contact with other people.One day, his only friend, Aiko, decides to leave on her own Pokémon Journey, but not without making a very special challenge to Hisashi beforehand.Little did he know that that challenge would change his entire life.
Relationships: Original Male Character/(Almost) Every Female Character
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your attention! This is what I hope will be a long-running story that I've been meaning to work on for quite some time now. I want to take the time to address a few things that you might be wondering.
> 
> "What's this going to be about?" Well, quite frankly, this is a harem story - that is to say, our (not yet) so charming main character will be sleeping with almost every single female character from the games he comes across. While one of the main goals of this story will certainly be about eroticism and sexuality, I don't intend for this to be some shallow jerk-off material. I want the characters to feel real, I want the situations to feel real, and I want the sex to feel real. My hope is for this to be as organic as a "bang-every-girl-on-sight" kind of story can be, so no, our protagonist's efforts will not always bear fruits. But we shall see how he handles each situation, right?
> 
> "What canon are you using?" Main title games. If it's a character from a spin-off, chances are they're not going to show up, unless they show up in a main game at some point (like Professor Burnet). That also means that girls originally from the anime or the manga will NOT be showing up. And lastly, girls from the anime that are originally from the game will follow the GAME'S canon: so Kasumi will not be Satoshi's companion that had her bike destroyed, but simply the Hanada gym leader.
> 
> "Why are the names in japanese, you filthy weeb?" I'm going to use different names from different languages depending on the region and background of the characters. Kanto characters and locations will have japanese names because Kanto is based on, well, Kanto, from Japan. Unova characters will have english names because Unova is based on America. If you ever get confused about any of this, Bulbapedia will be your friend.  
> I debated a lot on whether or not I'd do this, and I came to this conclusion because I think that using different languages will enhance the world building aspect of the story. If you don't like it, sorry. I kinda like it, though.
> 
> "Professor Burnet? Wow, so does that mean you're doing EVERY generation?" Yes, that does mean I'm doing every generation. However, I do not know how frequently I will be able to write, so be patient. I hope to keep anyone interested updated.
> 
> "Aren't Pokémon characters supposed to be, like, ten?" It's VERY nebulous how old some characters in Pokémon are - specially the younger ones. For the purposes of this story, every character will be aged a bit, so no, no one is going to be ten years old. However, some characters like the main protagonist will be slightly underage teenagers (around sixteen), so if that upsets you, your discretion is advised.
> 
> "Will there be gay pairings?" There most certainly will, although they might not be the major focus. While I have no issues with LGBT characters and homosexuality, the main lens of which this particular story will be told is going to be through my experiences as a straight male teenager, and therefore most relations will be heterosexual. I apologize if that's what you're looking for, but that is the choice I made on where to take the story based on my own sexual preferences. I hope you understand.
> 
> "Why does your writing suck so bad, this is full of mistakes!" While I fear there's nothing I can immediately do if you don't like my writing, english is NOT my first language (it's my second), so if you catch any grammar mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> That's all. I hope that cleared things up and that you enjoyed your reading!

“What’s the matter, scared of a bird?”

Masara town was a small rural settlement located on the tip of a peninsula south of Kanto. The town itself was incredibly unremarkable: it mostly consisted of a residential neighborhood made up of a few houses, which created a great sense of community.

On the downside, everyone knew each other, which in turn means everyone knew Hisashi.

“C’mon guys, just let me through…”, said Hisashi, letting out a fake laugh. The bully’s laugh was real enough, but Hisashi was tired of being the butt of the joke.

“I can’t do that. Everyone knows when two trainer’s eyes meet, the only way to settle it is with a Pokémon battle!” _Our eyes didn’t meet, asshole_. Masuyo stood there snickering with his Dodorio by his side, the three heads staring menacingly at Hisashi. The young man always had a mean streak to him, being more physically built and taller than most other people his age, but it got much worse ever since his Dodo evolved. Now he didn’t even need to intimated others himself: his Pokémon would do so for him.

“You know I don’t have a Pokémon with me…” It was the third time this week Masuyo decided to bother Hisashi. Years of abuse had made him expect that from Masuyo, but it didn’t make it any less infuriating. _And now I have to deal with the bird too?_

“Then I guess you’ll have to fight yourself, huh? C’mon, Dodorio!” The Pokémon suddenly sprang towards Hisashi, biting him with their three heads. Hisashi flinched backwards, losing his balance and falling on the dirt while dropping his groceries.

“Oh my God Masuyo, I can’t believe you did that!”, said Emi, amused by the boy’s misfortune. “Hey Hisa, say cheese!”

“No way, you got that on camera? We gotta show everyone!” Hachiro, Masuyo’s best friend and second fiddle, would always follow his partner in crime.

“Let’s go, Dodorio! See you later, freak!”, said Masuyo, riding away on his Dodorio while his gang of cronies followed suit.

* * *

Ever since Hisashi was a kid, it had always been like this in Masara town. The boy never quite got along with people - a shy and awkward disposition set him up to a lot of headache. The boys of his class and neighborhood would always pick on him and make fun of him, while the girls laughed at his humiliation. The years would pass them by, but that single fact of life never seemed to change. He stopped trying to fit in after a while. The safety of his room was always his greatest pleasure and his only sanctuary.

“Dammit…”, he muttered to himself while picking his bags off the ground. The Dodorio had left three nasty bite marks on him – one on his cheek, one on his forearm and another on his chest, ripping his shirt. He didn’t even feel the pain at the time.

 _Maybe it would be better to have a Pokémon with me…_ Maybe it would. Hisashi did have a Pokémon at home – an Ibui, to be exact, a pet kept by his parents. But the little guy was ill-suited for battle. _And I don’t think my parents would let me take him, anyway_. If he wanted, he could always buy some Poké Balls in Tokiwa City and use them to catch a Pokémon, however limited his options were.

But Korattas and Poppos were not going to help him unless he bothered to train and evolve them, and Hisashi was not a Pokémon trainer. A journey like that would require a lot of responsibility, something of which he did not know if he was ready for. Not to mention the hassle of planning his journey, getting approval from his parents, making sure he knew where he was going, managing his money, being reliable… The prospect of staying in his room seemed to be much more alluring.

“Mom, I’m home.” Opening the door to his house, Hisashi dropped the shopping bags on the table. Since Masara town was so small, the residents would always go to Tokiwa City to buy essentials such as food and medicine. Once a week, he would always make the trip for his mom.

“Thank you, Hisashi. Aiko came here just now; she’s waiting in your room.” Hisashi’s mom was a very well-kept lady. Your typical housewife, very hard working and proud of herself. She took her position seriously and with dignity.

“Aiko? What’s she doing here?”

“Said she wanted to check up on you. Did something happen?”

“No… not really, no.” Obviously something had happened, but he couldn’t let his mom that Masuyo was giving him trouble… again. _No point in making her worry about me._

“Well then, don’t keep her waiting!”

 _Emi probably shared the video online. Of course she would._ Since everyone knew each other, it was easy to imagine the video spread like wildfire amongst his peers.

“Hi… Aiko.”, said Hisashi, entering his room. There sat Aiko, on his bedroom, just looking at his posters, waiting for him to get home. She was the only close friend that Hisashi had, let alone the only girl he talked to; in fact, he’s always liked her ever since they met, and his awkwardness around him had only gotten stronger over the years. It was, however, one-sided: Aiko was just the kind of nice girl next door that worried about everyone, including Hisashi, so it’s not hard to imagine she only approached him out of pity. _She probably still pities me._

“Hisa, what happened? I came here as soon as I saw the video!” _Of course she saw the video… Just what I wanted._ “Are you okay?”

“Oh, no… I mean, yes, I’m okay. It’s fine.” He hated the idea of being pitied, and yet he could not deny that he was a very pitiful person.

“No you’re not! You’ve got a hole in your shit, look! It’s even bleeding a little. They really crossed the line this time!”

“It’s fine, really. It’s just a little graze. I don’t even like this shirt anyway…“

“For how long do you intend to be their punching bag, Hisa?”

Hearing her say that stung. Aiko was always a gentle person, always preferring to avoid conflict. In that sense, they were very much alike. Hisashi could not help but wonder if she would act any different than him if she were on his shoes. _You’re lucky they don’t pick on you._

“Well, you know… I can’t fight… I mean them, I can’t fight them.” Talking to Aiko was always an ordeal for him, but it’s much worse now that she’s in his room. Her long black hair and pale skin were incredibly eye-catching, so Hisashi would always avoid making too much eye contact lest he risked looking like a creep.

“It’s not about fighting, Hisa… It’s about standing up for yourself. When was the last time you left your room? School’s ended weeks ago and you only ever leave the house to go shopping…”

“Well, it’s because… it’s not fun out there.”

“Hisa…” She let out an exasperated sigh. “I have to tell you something.”

“W-What…?” Hisashi could feel his face getting red. _This is not good._

“I’ll be leaving next year for a Pokémon journey.”

This came out of nowhere. Out of everyone he knew, Aiko was probably the last person he’d expected to want to become a Trainer. She always seemed too reserved for this kind of stuff.

“Oh… That’s… pretty cool.” _Real smooth._ “What changed your mind? Didn’t you want to be a doctor?”

“Well, it’s just that I’ve always felt… Caged. Don’t you feel the same?”

“A bit, I guess…”

“I’ve always wanted to travel the world, explore new places, find new people... And I know I can’t do that here. And to be honest, I’ve never really wanted to be a doctor. That’s just what my parents want. But that’s not me. Not anymore.” Aiko had never looked more serious before, to the point that Hisashi started to question if this was a side of her she kept hidden from him, or if this was the first time she was opening up about her true feelings to anyone. _I suppose it could be both._

“I understand how you feel… But why are you telling me?”

“You want to be a trainer as well, don’t you?”

“Not really… I think I’m content staying here.” That was a half-lie, since Hisashi did entertain the idea of being a Pokémon trainer for years. He would always watch the recordings of legendary trainer Reddo battling against the Elite Four; Reddo was a personal idol to the young man, seeing as he and the Tokiwa Gym Leader Gurin were the only figures of note to come out of Masara town. He quickly tried to abandon that dream, but it was always present at the back of his mind.

“How come? You’ve always talked about becoming the champion when you were little. Your room is still covered with Reddo’s posters and toys!”

“They’re not toys, they’re figurines-“

“That’s not the point, Hisa! I just think it would be best for you if…” She averted her eyes for a second, letting out a sigh. “Never mind”

The both of them just stayed there, sitting in silence. The mood was unbearably uncomfortable. What was that? Hisashi didn’t really know what to say, since Aiko was always the one leading the conversation. It was a good one to two minutes of quiet before Aiko broke the silence.

“I know that you like me.”

“W-What?!” _What?!_

“Everyone knows it Hisa. It’s no secret, and I’m not an idiot either.”

Hisashi could feel a lump on the back of his throat. His heart was beating twice as fast, and he did not to see his reflection in a mirror to know that he was as red as a cheri berry. _What is happening? What is she saying?!_

“H-How do you kno-“ He stopped himself, just before almost confessing on accident. “I mean… Why do you say that?”

“I’ve noticed. The way you talk and stare at me… It’s pretty obvious, you know. Not to mention what everyone says…”

“It’s not like that! It’s just-“

“S-So if you manage to get all three b-badges of manhood… I-I’ll go out with you!”

The two of them once again fell prey to the awkward silence from before, except this time Aiko was the one blushing. Hisashi just sat there frozen in place, bewildered.

“G-Goodbye!”, exclaimed Aiko, before getting up and rushing out of the door in a hurry. It almost seemed like the girl regretted saying that out loud, and hoped she could escape her own embarrassment by running away. Hisashi, meanwhile, did not move a muscle.

 _What the hell was that?_ He could not tell if she was a joking. It was the first time Aiko did something that completely baffled him. Was she simply pulling Hisashi’s leg, in the hopes that he would take the bait? There was a popular joke amongst the boys of the neighborhood that involved getting all of Kanto’s three “badges of manhood” in order to become a fully-fledged man – in other words, sleeping with the region’s female gym leaders. But that was all that was: a stupid, immature joke, the type that Masuyo and his friends would make and giggle to themselves.

Did someone put her up to this? It certainly had all the signs of a mean-spirited prank. Hisashi hoped it was not. That is not the kind of thing Aiko would do. Was it, then, a real love confession, in her own roundabout, strange sort of way? One thing was for certain, though. Life was going to be different, now that Aiko was going away. By virtue of living right next to each other, she was the only person he really talked to… The idea of being there without her left a bad taste in his mouth.

Should he stay in Masara, comfortable with his ordinary life? Or should he leave on his own journey, ready to take risks and explore the unfamiliar? Why would he leave? And what about Aiko promise – was she seriously saying she would go out with him?

Hisashi did not know. But he had a lot of thinking to do ahead of him.


	2. Kasumi I - First Impressions

“Thank you once again, Miss Kasumi. Impeccable work as always.”

Professor Okido looked even more tired than usual. That was to be expected – he was the one responsible for kickstarting every new trainer’s journey in Kanto. It was an exhaustive job, no doubt, but it was made even worse this time thanks to one of the trainers deciding last minute not to go through with their journey. As such, Professor Okido was left stuck in Tokiwa city, dealing with all of the paperwork.

“No need to thank me. I’m just doing my job.”, replied Kasumi, humbly. Truth be told, her task was demanding, what with being responsible for the breeding and distribution of the Zenigame given to every new trainer. However, it was still extremely rewarding. The young lady had always had an affinity for water Pokémon.

“I’m sorry for calling you so suddenly. As you know, one of the trainers that applied for the journey could not make it, but earlier this morning another young boy showed up here and ended up taking the vacant spot. Honestly, what is going on with kids these days…”

“Is that what happened?”, asked Kasumi. She had gotten a call from Professor Okido earlier, telling her to bring the remaining Zenigame’s license as fast as possible. From what she understood, the little turtle was the only starter left out from the first batch, thanks to the change of plans. She had wondered what the professor wanted his paperwork back for. _So, he ended up being picked by a trainer after all._

“Indeed. Good thing you were still in Tokiwa.”, said Professor Okido. “I should be finishing everything here quickly. All that is left of me is to do the paperwork for this boy and fill his application and I should leave for Nibi city soon enough.”

“Say… What was this trainer like?” Kasumi always liked to know what type of person would end up being responsible for her Zenigame. She couldn’t fathom the idea of giving away the little guys to someone irresponsible… or worse. _If Professor Okido is filling his application, that means he didn’t even apply to the journey program himself…_

“Ah, him? A young boy called Hisashi. Seemed a little timid and nervous, but he was very eager to start his journey. Despite his insolence, I couldn’t really say no to him. Not to mention, it would be a shame not to get these fledgling Pokémon a trainer as soon as possible.”

“Oh… I see.”

“Are you nervous, Miss Kasumi?”

“Oh, no! It’s nothing!”, said Kasumi, flustered. “It’s just that… That Zenigame is a little stubborn. He was the problem child of his litter, and I don’t know if a boy that did not even register for the program beforehand should be the one handling him.” She made it seem like she was worried for the young trainer, but truthfully, she was more worried for the Pokémon.

“Don’t worry.”, said Professor Okido. “I have been doing this for years. I know potential when I see it. They’re going to be fine.”

“Right… Thank you, professor.”

* * *

It was around noon when Kasumi left the Tokiwa Pokémon Academy, where Professor Okido used as his base of operation in the city. She was starving – the professor’s request was so sudden that it threw a wrench on her plans for that morning.

“So, how’d it go?”, asked her friend Kozue. She was a young trainer that showed up in Hanada Gym around one year ago. Initially, she was there for the Cascade Badge, but after losing her first match, she decided she wanted to become a Gym Leader just like Kasumi. After that, Kozue stayed around Hanada, training and learning everything from Kasumi so one day she could inherit the title for herself. Despite helping with the gym and their master and pupil dynamic, she was only one year younger than Kasumi. The two of them had become fast friends since meeting each other.

“Just like he said. He needed the Zenigame’s license paper because another, new trainer showed up.”

“But really, this late into the year? The Pokémon trainer journey program began a month ago, and only now they decide to show up… What’s up with that?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty weird… But I dunno. Guess he forgot to apply?”

“How do you even forget? It happens twice every year. Everyone knows the dates.”

“Who knows.”, said Kasumi, resigned. “Say, do you want to go grab something to eat, Kozue? I’m starving.”

“Ooh, I’d love that right now.”, answered Kozue, while stretching her entire body upwards, with her arms above her head. The girl had dark, blueish hair up to her shoulders; not too long but not too short. She had a nice figure - so much so that recently, for some reason, Kasumi couldn’t avoid staring at her. _It doesn’t help when she stretches and shows them off like that…_ “So, what would you like to eat?”

“O-Oh, what? Me?”

“Yes, _you_ , airhead! Earth to Kasumi!”, mocked the other girl. “You’ve been really weird recently.”

“I-It’s nothing, don’t worry!” _,_ reassured Kasumi. “I don’t know what I’d like… Anything is fine, really.”

“Well that doesn’t help…” Kozue was always clueless about other people. _Good thing she didn’t notice._ “Hey, what’s going on over there?”

She was pointing towards two boys, one angry and the other scared; what looked like a Pokémon battle was taking place. In front of the angry one, there was a Dodorio with a mood to match his trainer, throwing a small shell around as if it was a ragdoll. The large bird picked up the other Pokémon with its talons and started to peck the inside of the shell, trying to fit its three large beaks through the holes and get whatever was hiding there. The other trainer, scared and panicking, must’ve been Zenigame’s new owner. _It’s him!_

“What do you idiots think you’re doing?” Seeing the small Pokémon in danger was enough to get Kasumi shouting at the two trainers without hesitation. In a moment, she grabbed one of the Poké Balls the pocket of her shorts and opened it, revealing her Kamekkusu behind her. The giant tortoise was abreast of the situation as soon as he finished materialized – the Zenigame in trouble was, after all, his biological child. His anger rose to match his trainer’s, locking his great shell cannons into place, aiming at Dodorio.

“You’re…!” Before Zenigame’s trainer could even finish, Dodorio dropped the shelled Pokémon on the ground while the other boy hopped on the bird’s back for a quick escape. They knew they were going to be in trouble and ran away from Kasumi as fast as they could.

“You’re the new trainer from earlier today, aren’t you?”, she asked of the boy.

“Yes… I just got this Pokémon.”

“And the first thing you decide to do with him is to fight a much stronger Pokémon? Are you stupid?” Kamekkusu stood right behind her, overlooking the whole thing.

“Sorry, I… I wasn’t looking for trouble, he just showed up and…”

“Poor little guy… It’s okay now.” Ignoring the boy, Kasumi’s attention was now completely on Zenigame. She picked the small Pokémon up and coddled him like a child, much like she used to do when they first hatched. The shell was still visibly shaking from fear, but it looked like he was slowly starting to relax. “Your idiot trainer won’t give you trouble now.”

“You’re Kasumi, aren’t you?”, the boy asked.

“So, you know who I am? Hmph.”, she snickered. “I guess you’re not a complete idiot after all. Yes, I am Kasumi, the Gym Leader of Hanada City. And you are?”

“Hisashi. I just became a Pokémon trainer.”

“And who was that other pest?”

“Pest…? Oh, that was Masuyo. I’ve known him since childhood. He… Likes to cause problems for me.”

“Well, whatever problems there are between you two, you can’t just use your Pokémon as tools for your own personal grudges! Be responsible!” Zenigame was much calmer now, poking his head out a bit to take a look at Kasumi’s face. Kamekkusu kept a close watch over them, like a proud guardian.

“I’m sorry… I won’t do it again. Thank you for your help.”

“Geez, it’s fine… I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” She put the small Pokémon on the ground and let him come out of his shell. Zenigame looked around, now confused more so than scared. As soon as he saw Kamekkusu, the little turtle ran towards his father with a mixture of happiness and relief. “I guess he still misses his dad…”

“T-That’s his dad?! Your Kamekkusu?”

“Yes. I’m the one responsible for breeding and distributing all Zenigame that are used as starters for the Pokémon journey program. You didn’t know?”

“N-No… Not really.” The boy’s face was blushing. _Well, he should be ashamed after this display._ “My journey was kinda last minute, you see…”

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”, screamed Kozue as if she just now realized what happened. Kasumi was in such a dazed state that she completely forgot about the girl for a while. “You know you can’t fight a fully grown Dodorio with an infant Zenigame! What’s wrong with you?”

“Yes, I know… I’m sorry.”, apologized Hisashi.

“It’s fine, Kozue. I already chewed him out enough.” She turned her attention to the two Pokémon. “Zenigame, time to say goodbye to dad again. Me and Kamekkusu have to go now, okay?” Zenigame looked a bit disappointed, but Kamekkusu understood; it’s important for a young Pokémon to leave the nest and gain independence sooner or later. The father pushed his son back a bit, separating the two, before Kasumi opened her Poké Ball and recalled Kamekkusu back inside. “I suppose, as a trainer, you’re going to be fighting me in the future, right?”

“Huh?!”, mumbled Hisashi, as if she had just said something world changing. “I guess, yes… I will. I think.” _You think? What’s this guy’s problem?_

“Ha! Good luck with that! There’s no way you can beat Kasumi! Not liked you’d even beat Takeshi to begin with…” Kozue had a habit of being a loudmouth, specially when it came to the gym.

“Kozue! I’ve already told you to knock that off!”, exclaimed Kasumi. “Anyway, if you’re going to collect the eight badges, we’d meet again in the future. Even a brat like you should be able to defeat Takeshi with one of my Zenigame, after all.”

“Right… I’ll train hard so I’ll be able to beat you!”, proclaimed the boy.

“Hmph. We’ll see about that. C’mon, Kozue.” Kasumi turned to her friend, walking away from him, but not leaving the boy with one final message: “Take care of Zenigame for me, y'hear? See you someday, pest!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter of the story. If you've read the previous chapter, or if you're new and looked at the release date of the prologue, you're probably wondering why the fuck did this take so long.  
> Long story short, a LOT of shit happened in my personal life in the last six months, due in no small part to the global pandemic. Things have become more stable for now, so I'll try to focus a little bit more on this project. I apologize for anyone that had to wait.


End file.
